


Sharing

by Sei_The_God



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, basically aoba complaining about being aoba, i wrote this and im confused, not much else to say, okay wait so its desire complaing about not being aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_The_God/pseuds/Sei_The_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Desire~ Reason and I never got along. I'm sure you're head over heels for Reason because his story is so sad. Let me tell you my side of the story. I'm much more pitiful than that soft-hearted idiot. Take it from the one who isn't afraid to use our gift the way it was meant to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

I hate him. I hate the way he ignores me. I hate the way he acts like this wretched body is his. It's not like he owns it. I had control long before he did. And I was better at being 'Aoba' too. I wasn't so soft. If someone fucked with me, they'd be dead on the street in a matter of seconds. I was a chick and a guy magnet. If I wanted someone to fuck, I'd snap my fingers and get it.

But now...he's just so miserable. The way he looks. The way he dresses. The way he refuses to let me talk to him. Does he even know what I am? No of course not. He won't talk to me, let alone let my presence be known. I represent everything that he takes drugs to conceal. I represent that urge to destroy. And that's another thing. Is he too chicken to break someone again after our little accident? No...no. He doesn't even know, does he? He probably doesn't even remember.

But at least I got to play for a moment when his rabbit induced friend attacked him in Rhyme. Though I guess I can't call it playing since I was protecting our body. If he had tried to fight he would've lost. He should be thanking me for saving our ass.

I refuse to call him Aoba, because me, Restraint and him all are collectively Aoba. 'Aoba' is Reason. That's all he is. This name does not and will never be his name alone. I want the credit and the freedom I deserve. It's miserable, to be locked in the back of someone's mind. I'm nothing but a forgotten thought now that only that old pink haired bitch knows of. I'm the last thing anyone cares about. I'm usually angry but sometimes it makes me...sad. It hurts when Reason takes those pills that make me disappear. It physically hurts. Its what makes me stand down. And when all I want is his attention...it kinda sucks.

I wish I was in Restraint's place. Restraint got to be a physical being. He's not one with 'Aoba.' He gets to lead his own life while I'm stuck in here being useless and ignored. It's making me...so...angry.

But if I lash out now, Reason will get a headache, and he'll take those goddamn god awful pills that cause me so much pain. He's so cruel. In reality, he's extremely nice, but no. He's cruel. Cruel enough to see to it on a daily basis that I don't see the light. That I don't get my life back. I have to admit, he's right to do what he's doing-should I take over, I'd destroy any and everything, and i'm sure he'd hate that-but he's doing it for the wrong reason. He's supposed to be the understanding one in our trio. He's the good witch. The hooker that'll talk you into dating someone and not fucking prostitutes all the time.

And that brings me to yet another issue. He fucks people. Constantly. Four different people. I'm not even sure they know that he fucks anyone but that one individual person. And he's such a goddamn slut when he does it. I’m sure he doesn’t realize it, but he moans and screams like a porn star and it's almost embarrassing. He's never even been dominant. I would've at least topped once. And destroyed all the beautiful relationships. But they'd come back for more all the time. No one that's ever fucked with me has fucked anyone after that. No one can bang the way I can. But now I’m just bragging. Where was I?

Right. Complaining. Though I guess there's not much left to say. He's trapped me here. That's it. Maybe I could give him such a terrible headache that the pills won't help him. And he'll be weak enough for me to take him over. Or maybe I can switch with him while he's asleep. He'll never even know.

Either way, whatever way, I will be Aoba again. I have to be. Desire as Aoba was always more entertaining for people. This innocence that Reason wears so well is sickening. And boring. I want to set fires. I want to laugh as innocent people burn to death. It's not like their lives have any true value. No one's lived until they've experienced this feeling. This feeling of destruction. So they may as well feel it as they die. As I choke them. As they drown. As I break them with my power. The way Reason broke Sei, but with much less mercy. I'll just have to be sure that I don’t go overboard and break myself again. It landed us in the hospital, and in my confusion, Reason took over, and he's been Aoba ever since.

 

 

I'm sick of being ignored. So this is what I'll do. I'll wait until he's weakened-emotionally, physically, it doesn't really matter-and put him in all kinds of agony, until he's too weak to even stand. And then I’ll take him. I'll push Reason into the dark recesses of Aoba's mind, and I will reign again. Then he'll feel it. How it is to be ignored and hidden underneath that mask of drugs. Knowing him he'll accept it and be quiet. I won't even have a reason to take those pills. But I will. Just so that he can suffer. My joy is his low, after all. He deserves to suffer for all he's put me through. Watching from the sidelines as he leads a carefree life, unable to do anything but watch. I am going to take him and destroy him. I will consume him. I'll make sure he never resurfaces. This body will belong to me.

And he'll have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of us. Though I may pull our hair sometimes. I love the way it feels when its pulled. Though for him it's painful. It's only because he's weak.

And in a matter of time that weakness will cost him his position as Aoba.

 

 


End file.
